Soy toda tuya
by Alexxa Cullen
Summary: Lo último Emma Swan imaginaba era encontrarse era sentada en un autobús, esposada a un malhumorado cazarrecompensas. Justo dos horas antes, ese pedazo de hombre se presentó en su casa, y la confundió con su errática hermana gemela. Pero a Killian Jones nadie le engaña con el viejo truco de las hermanas al fin tiene consigo a la guapísima rubia y no va a permitir que se le


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y la historia es de la autoría de Susan Andersen.

**Summary:** El último lugar en el que Emma Swan imaginaba encontrarse era sentada en un autobús, esposada a un malhumorado cazarrecompensas. Justo dos horas antes, ese pedazo de hombre se presentó de improviso en su casa, la confundió con su errática hermana gemela, una «bailarina» de Miami, y se la llevó en volandas en sus enormes brazos. Y no importa lo sexy que sea y lo bien que le sienten los pantalones: ¡Emma está furiosa! Pero a Killian Jones nadie le engaña con el viejo truco de las hermanas gemelas. Al fin tiene consigo a la guapísima rubia y no va a permitir que se le escape. El problema es que la chica resulta ser mucho más dulce y elegante de lo que parecía, y que los besos de ambos son de un voltaje tan alto que alguien podría llegar a quemarse.

**Prólogo**

Tras la carrera por el aeropuerto, Killian Jones llegó a la zona de embarque justo a tiempo de ver cómo se alejaba el vuelo 437. Se detuvo con un patinazo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, dando un puñetazo al aire.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y alzó los brazos para pasarse los diez dedos por el pelo, mirando ceñudo a lo lejos, ajeno a la gente que al pasar daba un amplio rodeo para no acercarse a él.

Tenía ganas de golpear algo. ¡Se moría de ganas de liarse a golpes! Se le acababa de presentar una oportunidad de oro… y se le había esfumado sin que él pudiera echarle el guante.

Intentó calmarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver el lado positivo. Qué demonios, había sido pura casualidad ver a Kaylee Swan. Killian volvía de una reunión con los banqueros de Carolina del Norte que financiaban el refugio de pesca que quería comprar, y la última persona a la que esperaba ver en el aeropuerto era a una clienta del agente de fianzas. Pero allí estaba, y mientras él se frenaba en seco para quedarse mirándola perplejo, ella había recorrido la explanada con aquel paso suyo tan provocativo, el maletín rebotando en su bien formada pantorrilla.

Incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos, Killian había tardado en reaccionar. Pero era imposible confundirla: esa misma mañana Killian había estado en la oficina, recogiendo un cheque, mientras el garante que le empleaba hacía las gestiones necesarias para acudir a la comparecencia de Kaylee ante el juez y depositar la fianza convenida. Y era más que seguro que en Miami no había dos mujeres con aquel color de cabello ni un cuerpo así. Y Killian sabía muy bien que al salir de la zona, Kaylee estaba violando los términos de su libertad bajo fianza.

«¡Dios, Dios!», pensó; estaba claro que Dios existía. La recompensa por detener a Kaylee le proporcionaría los fondos que necesitaba para el refugio. Por fin podría decir adiós a la escoria de la sociedad, a la humedad, a las calles polvorientas, para recibir con los brazos abiertos la serenidad de las mañanas frescas y brumosas. Más fácil imposible.

Lo cual demostraba lo que puede suceder cuando uno subestima la tarea que tiene por delante. Aquello le daba un nuevo significado al término «bocazas». ¿Por qué coño había imaginado que atrapar a Swan iba a ser pan comido?

Ella había sido tan tonta que ni siquiera había intentado disimular o modificar su apariencia, y mucho menos viajar bajo un nombre falso. Qué demonios, si al mirarla, uno podía oír el ritmo sensual del meneo de aquellas caderas redondeadas embutidas en licra. Por no mencionar esa exuberante melena de pelo rubio que llameaba resplandeciente. Vamos, era como si llevara sobre la cabeza una hilera de flechas de neón señalando el camino. Para no perderla de vista solo hacía falta seguir el camino indicado por las cabezas masculinas que se volvían a su paso.

Claro que a Killian no le había servido de nada.

No había contado con la empleada nueva que lo había retenido en el control de facturación. Y la culpa había sido solo suya. Ahora no tenía más remedio que comprar un billete para Seattle e intentar encontrar un rastro que sin duda estaría ya helado para cuando llegara. Joder, se moría de ganas de encender un cigarrillo. Qué momento más gilipollas para dejar de fumar.

Llamó a la oficina para informarles de adonde se dirigía, para que le enviaran el contrato de fianza de la fugitiva y para conseguir toda la información posible sobre Swan. Luego fue al mostrador, donde por fin tuvo suerte, aunque se encontró con el tópico de «una buena noticia y otra mala». La buena noticia era que había un vuelo que le dejaría en Seattle menos de una hora después que Swan. La mala era que aquello le dejaba sin presupuesto para nada más. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

Ya encontraría la forma de economizar en el trayecto de vuelta a Miami. Al pensarlo, soltó un resoplido de risa, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aquello iba a ser un desafío de narices, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer a la que perseguía no era precisamente de gustos baratos.

* * *

_Espero que les guste ;)_


End file.
